


Six Senses (And None of Them Common)

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Literary References & Allusions, Movie Reference, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Jason Todd sees dead people. It’s not that big of a deal.





	Six Senses (And None of Them Common)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Senses (And None of Them Common)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426732) by [Hinn_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven). 

**Title:**Six Senses (And None of Them Common)

**Fandom: **Batman

**Author: **Hinn_Raven

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing: **Gen

**Rating: **Gen

**Length:**15:26

**Summary:**

Jason Todd sees dead people. It’s not that big of a deal.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426732)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/six%20senses.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He's got the spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512992) by [Sevidri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevidri/pseuds/Sevidri)


End file.
